the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
My Questions About Life
Well, it's time to be all philosophically scary... 1.) If all of our actions are determined by past experience and chemicals in the brain, do we really have free will? And if we don't, how accountable should we be for what we've done? For example, we get dopamine for doing things we like, but no one ever truly chose their hobbies - I didn't choose writing, I discovered it. 2.) The hedonic treadmill states that people will keep doing something they like until they reach satiation, and then they'll be looking for that next shot of dopamine somewhere else. If this is a constant cycle, can we ever truly be happy or satisfied? 3.) How did the very first life get onto Earth? If it was a chemical reaction that initially sparked life, why (as far as we know) has it only happened once? 4.) How does one become patient zero of an STD? 5.) Is it better to live a shorter life, sacrificing health for happiness (like eating fast food or doing things like sky diving) or is it better to live a longer life (abstaining from fun, risky behavior and eating blander food), continually sacrificing happiness? Considering they're so frequently opposed, which of them is the better choice? 6.) It's stated that eventually the human race, the earth, and the universe will be destroyed in some way and everything we've done will ultimately be forgotten. So... what would the point of leaving any kind of legacy be for anyone? In everyone is forgotten eventually does anything even have the capability to matter in the grand scheme of things? Is our time in the universe just... some cosmic game of Tetris, and the best we could hope for is getting some kind of high score? 7.) We've always heard a teenager shout "I didn't ask to be born" but that leaves a very dark question - is bringing a child into the world a moral action? No one asks to be born and some people live truly miserable lives. Then again, some people live very happy lives. But we never know that at the beginning. 8.) Why are we looking for life on other planets like we'd look for life here on Earth? Life evolves to its environment, not the other way around. It's like looking for life under the ocean and assuming everything needs to breathe in as much oxygen as land creatures do. How do you even really define what life could be? 9.) Considering the speed of light, it would take 20 years for anything to get to the nearest solar system. Sending a goodnight series of text messages at that speed would take over a century. What if we can never break the speed of light? Are we doomed to never be able to explore other planets beyond our own solar system? 10.) Is there any logical reason to dedicate someone's life to something that probably won't be finished by the time they die, and may never be finished afterwards? 11.) Why does there not being any life anywhere else in the universe sound scarier than there being life out there? 12.) Why do I push the elevator button more than once, even while knowing that it can't make the elevator go any faster? 13.) If every cell in my mind has died and been reborn, and does so every five years, how am I the same person with the same memories, experience, knowledge, etc... just with five years of development? What is consciousness? Why does it exist? And is my consciousness the only one that could exist within my mind? 14.) What will be of the human race after I die? I may be able to see the course even 50 or 100 years from now, but beyond that... I can't, and it really bothers me. The span of the human life is like only being a part of the Lord of the Rings trilogy for one 30 second scene in the middle of the first book and hoping they beat Sauron in the end. 15.) What's the difference between wrath and justice, beyond "good targets" and "bad targets"? ..... And that's all I got for now Category:Miscellaneous